


Play with Me

by eilonwe



Series: JinxManabu [2]
Category: SCREW (Band)
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Manabu had a very interesting night together last week, but what will they do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with Me

Jin was relaxing on his couch watching TV, in nothing but a tiny silk lingerie kimono robe that barely reached halfway down his thighs.  It was a source of much amusement to his bandmates, for everyone knew he's stolen it from one of his ex-girlfriends.  But the silk was so slick it flowed like water in your hands and it was just so fucking comfy.  He wished that it was in black or red, because those would have been far sexier than the brightly obnoxious shade of teal that currently graced his body.  Being a creature of comfort, he just ignored the color in favor of the comfort it provided.

A ring of his doorbell had him padding to the entrance and a peek through the peephole had him smiling.  It was Manabu.  He blushed hotly before opening the door.  Manabu smiled at him then came in, not waiting for the invitation that was unneeded.  Manabu was and always would be welcome in his home. Jin noted curiously that Manabu had a duffle in his hand as he toed his shoes off.  "So what you brings out this far?"  Jin asked.  Neither of them had spoken or even really acknowledged what had happened last week.  And though memories of it had him blushing madly at odd intervals, Jin was relieved that their drunk game hadn't seemed to have affected their friendship. Manabu just looked at him quickly before smiling a small mischievous smile. "You'll see." 

Jin nodded and headed back to the living room.  It was best not to nag Manabu when he was on a mission, at those times it was safer to leave him to his own devices.  He watched as Manabu disappeared down the hall.  Thinking no more of it, he resumed watching the rather boring action movie he'd been watching, drawing lazy circles on his thigh through the soft silk. His eyes bugged when Manabu returned to living room with nothing on.  Nothing that is, except for a wide red leather collar from which a bright silver jingle-bell hung suspended, and a small pair of black neko ears perched cutely on his head.  Jin was so stunned that he couldn't speak, especially in the face of such a predatory look in Manabu's eyes.

Manabu advanced on Jin, inwardly enjoying the 'deer-in-the-headlights' pole-axed look on the other's face.  He noticed that there was a new plump cushion on the couch, freshly embroidered with the word "Boo" on it.  It confirmed to him that perhaps they'd both been preoccupied with thoughts of that sinful night they'd shared last week.  Silently he reached over and grabbed the pillow, tossing it on  floor between Jin's feet before he knelt down upon it. He placed his hands on Jin's bared thighs and leaned up towards Jin's shocked mouth that was so invitingly open.  Before the other could react, Manabu captured his lips in a heated kiss, pressing his tongue inside to get a taste.  He was rewarded with a small whimper before Jin started kissing him back, his fingers threading in Manabu's hair to keep him in place.  When the kiss finally broke they were both panting for breath.

"Boo? what?"  Jin started to ask.  Manabu ran his lips along Jin's jaw until he came to the lobe of Jin's ear which he sucked into his mouth, tearing a pleasured gasp from the other.  "You've been neglecting your sex kitten.  You even forgot to give me my collar. I had to buy it for myself.  That's very bad form, Jin. I may have to punish you for it."  Jin trembled under Manabu's assault and at the implication of Manabu's words.  "But we're sober, Boo. "  Jin swallowed hard,  ashamed that he wanted this, afraid that it wouldn't stop.

Manabu pressed his forehead to Jin's and licked teasingly at his pouting lips.  "Yes, we are.  Which means we won't miss out on a single thing. "  His fingers gently tickled Jin's thighs, just under the hem of girly robe.  "Have you suddenly developed a desire to have another man touch you?"  Jin blushed. "god no, eew" Manabu smiled, " Me neither.  I don't want to touch another man, and I don't want any other men touching you."   Jin's eyes crossed trying to see Manabu's face, to gauge the truth in his words.  "You... don't?"

Manabu once again swooped down and took Jin's mouth in possessing kiss, he stroked his tongue in and out of Jin's mouth possessively, seductively. The small moans and whimpers against his lips, driving him on, until Jin had what seemed like a death grip on his scalp and he was squirming frantically.  Trembling slightly Manabu broke the kiss and leaned down, grasping the sash that held Jin's robe closed with his teeth and tugging it off.  Quietly he unwrapped the treat before him, revealing  Jin's weeping cock.  The kissing had had a profound effect on them both.  He grazed the back of his knuckles along the swollen shaft with a bit of a sigh, without looking up he spoke. 

Speaking quietly  he said. "I've thought about you, about that night.  And I came to some conclusions.  I'm not gay.  But I love kissing you.  I... liked the weight and heat of this in my mouth and the way it stroked the back of my throat.  The sounds you gave me that night made me feel powerful and sexy.  But most of all .... "  Manabu raised up and laid his head on Jin's shoulder to whisper in his ear as his fingers played gently along Jin's shaft.  "I loved the way it felt to be inside you.  So deep, so tight, so warm.  I loved your screams.  I want to experience that all again with you.  I want to make love you to face-to-face so I can see just how beautiful you are when you fall apart beneath me.  I want to cum inside you and stake my claim.  I want to mark you Jin.  I can't explain it but I just do.  Play with me again, Jin.. _Play with me_ "

The warmth of Manabu's breath against his ear and heated passion of his words brought a heated flush to his skin.  That delicate teasing touch to his cock, making shudder and shake.  God help him, but he felt just the same.  And he thought _'It's just Manabu, because it's Manabu and no one else.'_ Jin's hand trailed down and flicked the small bell dangling from Manabu's collar, the small jingle sounded almost cute in the wake of such a weighty confession.  "You made me feel so amazing, Boo.  and... I think I liked it too, sucking you.  Touching you.  And.. feeling you so full and hot inside me, stroking me in ways I've never felt before.  I want to feel that way again.  I want to feel beautiful and wanted and desired with such passion it takes my breath away.  I want to feel your hot cum lick my most intimate place.  I want that, Boo.  I want this. Will... will you take me as your lover?"  Jin asked, almost afraid of Manabu's answer.  He might be a bit confused about some things, but about this he was certain.  He wanted more than just a game.  He wanted something real.

Manabu leaned up and smiled at Jin's vulnerable face.  He placed soft kisses upon Jin's eyelids and upon his sweet pouty lips.  "You're so much more than just a lover, Jin.  More than a friend.  I don't know what to call this yet, but whatever it is - it transcends a normal designation. Come with me Jin, come to my bed."  Jin sighed under the gentle attentions of Manabu's lips, though he laughed softly at Manabu's words.  "It's my bed, my house.  Did you forget you're wearing my collar?"  Manabu laughed softly and tilted his head back, exposing his throat to Jin's inspection.  "Did you look at it closely?"  Manabu asked. 

Jin quirked an eyebrow at him but then leaned forward to examine the collar closely.  The collar was wide perhaps 2 inches or so, and the jingle-bell dangling from it was rather large and solid.  Upon closer inspection it appeared to have been engraved on the back, where it rested against the color.  Peering at it , he gasped as he read the kanji.  It read: "Property of Jin".  He smiled fingering the bell.  "You said you belong to me." Manabu caught his fingers and kissed them.  "Don't I?"

Jin blushed.  "Soon, next month - It'll be my collar you wear."  Jin looked at him and smiled.  "Oh really? That confident are you? Well then, I want mine to be white - and with pink sapphires too."  Manabu let out an indignant squeak.  "What a demanding little diva.  hmmm... I think white with pink sapphires will be beautiful, though I think no bell for you... we'll save that for your cock ring."  It was Jin's turn to squeak indignantly. "A cock ring? No fucking way..... really?"  He asked, considering it. He'd never really worn one before.  Manabu gave a decisive nod.  "When you're ready for it.  I want to be able to delay your orgasm, to have you cum when I most desire it. Prolong the pleasure as long as possible for you."  Jin thought about it.  "I'll... think about it.... but say.... didn't you promise to fuck me unconscious? " 

Manabu smiled evilly, "I most certainly did.  Shall we adjourn to your boudoir?"  Jin wrapped his arms around Manabu and pulled him close. "Yes, suck me, fuck me, _love_ me into oblivion"  Manabu stood up and pulled Jin into his arm before sweeping him up in his arms princess style.  As he took them towards Jin's bedroom, he captured Jin's lips once more in a heated kiss.  "That is the plan, my love. That is the plan..."

 

 

 


End file.
